


Mother's And son

by Vic32



Series: Family [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: The girls reaction to what Gus asked.





	

 

 

 

 

Lindsay and Mel tucked their son into bed after he came home from spending a weekend with his dad's. His dad's that new word brought a smile to their faces.

 

Thinking back to when Gus asked if he could ask his daddy would it be ok for him to call Justin dad, that alone melted their hearts as their son had so much love to give to the young man. They had always considered him to be that to Gus anyway so they had no problem with it and when Brian asked to just make sure try were OK with Gus doing it only confirmed that they all thought the same when it came to raising their son in a loving home.

 

Hearing about Justin's reaction to what Gus asked made them cry happy tears.

 

_Earlier that week…._

 

Gus approached his mom's fidgeting with his fingers biting his lip, “Mom, mamma can I ask you something?”

 

They both smiled at him as Lindsey spoke, “You can ask us anything Gus”

 

Gus smiled, “Would it be ok to ask daddy if I can ask Justin can I call him dad because he feels like a dad in my heart and I love him the same as daddy?”

 

Lindsey shared a look with Mel and knew the answer without words from her, “Of course you can sweetheart, we think it's a beautiful thing to ask” she hugged him as she finished.

 

Brian arrived to pick up Gus the next day and Gus was bouncing with excitement, “Lind’s, Mel, we won't be too late, will we Sonnyboy?”

 

Gus beamed as he held his daddy's hand,”No daddy, but we will have fun”

 

They watched as the two boys walked to the jeep chatting away.

 

Mel put her arm around Lindsey, “Our son really has the biggest heart doesn't he, how did we get so lucky?”

 

Leaning into her embrace Lindsey sighed in contentment, “I've no idea, but I'm not gonna question it”

 

Later that evening Gus arrived home very happy saying, “ Daddy said he would love it if I asked Justin can I call him dad, I'm so excited. We are going to take him to dinner and ice cream and I'm going to ask him over the ice cream”

 

Hugging their son Mel spoke, “That's wonderful Gus, I know that he will be very happy”

 

Brian crouched down, “ Gus, I'm going home now, so give us a hug and I'll see you tomorrow, ok”

 

Hugging his dad tight smiling widely, “OK daddy, I love you”

 

Holding his son he closed his eyes to savour the father son moment, “Love you to sonnyboy”

 

That evening Gus asked Lindsey, “Mom, can you help me make a invitation for Justin please?”

 

She was only to happy to help and Mel watched with a smile as mother and son worked very hard to make it for Justin, pouring all the love they had into the special project.

 

The following day Brian showed back up to collect a Beth hyper and excited Gus and was waved off by both girls wishing them luck.

 

They knew that Gus was now spending the weekend with the Boys but they still couldn't wait until he came back to find out Justin's reaction.

 

Thankfully that evening they were surprised to see Brian, Justin and Gus show up. Justin had tears in his eyes but the biggest sunshine smile they had ever seen. So they knew all went well and were so happy they came over to share the good news before going to spend the weekend away.

 

Both girls hugged Justin as Lindsey spoke, “Justin, you were always his dad, and we couldn't have picked a better second dad for Gus then you”

 

Mel joined in, “I agree, you are one of a kind Justin and we love you”

 

Pulling back to wipe his eyes as he looked at his family, “I'm so happy and I love you all.

 

Gus stood In between them all clapping his hands, “I have two mommies and to daddies, I'm the luckiest boy in the world and I love you”

 

They all hugged their son, and prayed that he would never lose his huge heart and would always smile he was right in that moment.

  
**The end**


End file.
